


Rough Diamond

by DorsetGirl



Category: Sharpe (TV), Sharpe - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorsetGirl/pseuds/DorsetGirl
Summary: Sharpe is recommended for a mysterious future mission.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Rough Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Written in relation to [this clip](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gWPsZFLnvQ) from Sharpe's Rifles.

~ ~ ~

Extract from a letter sent by the Honourable Thomas St John Mowbray to his father.

Honoured Sir, in light of your instructions to me in your previous note, I would commend to you a man I saw at Headquarters but yesterday. It is my view, and I trust you know my judgement to be more than fair, that this man will be important to our campaign, though as yet I know not how.

I should first say, sir, that this is a man but of the common sort, promoted from the ranks this very week, for a famous feat. It seems Sir Arthur Wellesley had crossed the stream bounding our camp upon one of his famous solitary peregrinations when to the horror of my colleague Major Hogan, watching from atop the hill, Sir Arthur was caught in surprise by a small group of French dragoons, who pursued him back to the water where he was unhorsed and like to be taken or killed at any moment.

Upon this scene came smartly the man I would bring to your attention, a Sergeant of the 95th. He shot the first pursuer with his rifle and then, though suffering a severe slash to the back from the second dragoon, brought him to the same station as Sir Arthur, and despatched him quick enough with his rifle butt to take the man’s own pistol and use it to kill the third and final Frenchman.

I am told that though this man, Sharpe is his name, looked behind for support, none was forthcoming, but he never faltered a moment in his endeavour and won the day unaided, Major Hogan arriving in time to help him hand Sir Arthur from the water.

Upon this point, Sir Arthur granted him a battlefield commission, and here I would enlarge on my reason for furnishing you this tale.

Colonel Lawford yesterday brought the man Sharpe to Sir Arthur for a particular mission for Major Hogan, and while he waited in the ante room he was a focus of the attention of Lord Batten’s second youngest and his two foolish friends, who had hoped for the same mission in which to make their names.

When Sharpe was called in to the presence, young Batten deliberately tripped him, upon which our rough-edged new diamond without hesitation delivered him a solid blow with the left, and, I am assured, stood ready to deal him the same treatment he gave the French. But for him being set swiftly right by Colonel Lawford and brought away from the scene, there might have been grass for breakfast the very next day. I heard of this from Major Hogan’s aide who was himself passing by at the time.

I am, however, assured by Hogan’s man that though this Sharpe be hasty and as yet lacking in decorum he nonetheless is a marksman of repute, can clearly give a good account of himself in all circumstances and he is intelligent and well fitted for independent command.

Sir, the post leaves today with Major Dunnett who is moving North in support of Hogan’s mission, so I close now with the thought that this man will be very useful to our cause in the future when Hogan has taught him his trade. I await your instructions on this matter.

Believe me sir I am

Your servant and obedient son

Thomas St John Mowbray

~ ~ ~


End file.
